1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tri-hollow racket with traverse ribs and, more particularly, to enhancing the performance characteristics, playability, feel, comfort, and durability of an extruded racket frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rackets with frames of various designs and configurations are known in the prior art. More specifically, rackets with frames of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of improving the playing characteristics of rackets by various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,251 to Lafourcade discloses a racket frame for game balls. U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,478 to Flak discloses a racket frame. U.S. Pat. No. 1,930,285 to Robinson discloses a built-up metal tube. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 253,418 to Cosmos discloses an ornamental design for a game racket.
In this respect, the tri-hollow racket with traverse ribs according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enhancing the performance characteristics, playability, feel, comfort, and durability of an extruded racket frame.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved tri-hollow racket with traverse ribs which can be used for enhancing the performance characteristics, playability, feel, comfort, and durability of an extruded racket frame. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.